


They only share with each other

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Beatrix's roommate has a crush on Riven, and let's face it, who doesn't?
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	They only share with each other

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry today has been a busy day so I didn't have time to write a chapter in the morning. However, tomorrow I will write again as usual, a story in the morning and another at night :)

Riven entered the room without knocking, knowing the door would be open. Upon entering, he finds Beatrix lying on her bed with a book in her hands, the scene so familiar it almost seems like she's been in his life forever.

She gives him a brief glance as he enters and then returns to her book.

"Your classmates are very nice, the one who always wears her hair in a braid has given me a cookie, I wish Sky would receive me with fresh cookies every time I return to the room" He said taking a bite of said cookie.

She closed her book and sat on the bed. "Geez, she's fast."

Riven raised an eyebrow. " You want?"

She nodded and Riven walked over to her holding what was left of the cookie in front of her face.

Beatrix opened her mouth, biting off the rest of the cookie, her lips briefly brushing the tips of his fingers. "Just half an hour ago she was at her desk doing homework and as soon as she knew you were coming, voilà, fresh cookies. Having my roommate in love with you has its advantages"

Riven laughed "I see, you only use me for my body"

She smiled mischievously standing up and pulling the waistband of his pants closer to her. "Are you complaining? This is your fault for leaving my room shirtless when I told you that the rest of my classmates were on the other side"

Riven looked at her lips, a small speck of chocolate on her lower lip. "Not a bit" He said and then captured her lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
